An actuating device is known according to DE 196 45 778 A1. This actuating device, which is implemented as a clamping device, has an actuating element (clamping arm), that is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a shaft that is rotatable in a housing. The actuating element is pivotable using a hand lever connected to the shaft. The hand lever is formed from an attachment element connected to the shaft. An elongated handle element is fastened on it. In this solution, the handle element is fixedly connected to the attachment element. The attachment element itself can be fastened in four different positions on the shaft since the shaft has a square cross section perpendicular to its main axial direction.
The disclosure improves the actuating element of the above mentioned type. In particular, the flexibility of the attachment of the hand lever to the actuating device is improved.
An actuating device comprises an actuating element, which is connected in a rotationally-fixed manner to a shaft mounted so it is rotatable in a housing. The actuating element is pivotable using a hand lever connected to the shaft. The hand lever is formed from an attachment element connected to the shaft and an elongated handle element fastened to it. The handle element is fastenable at different positions on a front side of the attachment element. The front side is oriented perpendicularly to the main axial direction of the shaft.
Thus, the handle element is fastenable at different positions to the front side of the attachment element oriented perpendicularly to the main axial direction of the shaft.